regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breathy Day Nightmare
Breathy day Nightmare '''is an episode of '''Regular Show Summary Thanks to Craig the talking snake, Rigby has become the world's strongest being. However, he punches Mordecai too hard and, since Mordecai loved being stronger than Rigby when Rigby deserves it, he falls asleep and the only thing keeping him alive is breathing. Now, since Mordecai has only two days to live, Rigby must get rid of his muscles before he loses his best friend forever. Transcript The episode starts at the park. Craig: I heard you you want to punch Mordecai back, that right? Rigby: Yeah, I wanna punch him so hard, he will regret! Craig: Well, hear's my antidote to a stronger racoon, Craig Patel strength potion! Rigby: Wow! Can I use it now?! Craig: You can use it on our ad in front of them! Rigby: Hey! We could do it now! Craig: Yeah! Let's do it! Rigby: Yeah! Rigby and Craig: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Later Everyone: Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! (While everyone still chants Drink!, Bart drinks garbage) Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megan: I think it would be better if you do it, Sanjay Craig: Get out of the way, lamebrains! Mabel: Okay, what have you got? Bart: Is it a vomit bag? Craig: No! That's just gross! Bart: Oh, man! Craig: It's Craig Patel strengh potion! Louise: When has strength got our feelings, Slithers?! CJ: Yeah, when has it? Craig: Are you sick of being the weakling? Then try my strength potion! Drink it and have muscles! (Rigby drinks it and gets muscles. Mordecai enters) Mordecai: Hey, Rigby! Rigby: (Have muscles) Hey Morbro. Mordecai: What? (Gets punched by Rigby) Ow, Rigby, your not suppose to punch me! Rigby: Well maybe if you should have not punch me multiple times, this shouldn't even happen, so its mostly your fault Mordecai. (Mordecai starts breathing) Lisa: Rigby, you shouldn't do that Rigby: Why?! I'm so sick of him treating me like a jerk! Sanjay: Sometimes he doesn't! Hector: Is this HOW you treat a wolf pack?! Rigby: There is no WOLF PACK AND WE WILL NEVER BE A WOLF PACK, HECTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Mordecai': (Continues breathing and sleeps) Craig: What... the heck... is... happening?! Lisa: Guys, Mordecai is having this disease we Springfieldiens like to call Breathy Day Nightmare Lola: Correction; Rainy-Day-Nightmare-itis Hector: Then why is he asleep? Craig: And why is he a creepazoid while sleeping and breathing at the same time? Bart: Usually that makes him live for 2 days, after that he would possibly be gone fore ever. Rigby: What!? But who would be one of the two main charadters of the show, and who would help me help people stop the empire for keep on capturing the heart of the park!? Darwin appeared Darwin: Hey guys whats going on? Craig: Rigby punched Mordecai. Darwin: Well my friend Rigby deserved to punched him, right Rigby? Rigby: So how am I suppose to get Mordecai back? Lisa: There is only one cure to the Breathy Day Nightmare; you must lose those muscles Sanjay: But first, Craig, what DID you put in that strength potion? Craig: Easy, exercising juice and get strong soda mix Meg: Your not supposed to put those in any syram to make you the strongest being! Skips: Meg's right Rigby: Dimwitted snake! Craig: What?! I am not a dimwitted snake, I am a reptailan snake, Rigby! *(Peter Griffin arrives) *'Peter Griffin': Hey, what's going on? Craig: (Hiding Mordecai) Nothing Darwin: Rigby kind of made Mordecai sleep for two days to die. Craig: HEY, DARWIN, BEAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darwin: Okay! Okay! (Peter looks at Mordecai's body) Peter: Well, that explains the obnoxious breathing I heard when I got here. Anyway, I'm just here to collect Meg Craig: Oh here you go. (Pushes Meg and Peter holds her) Rigby: By the way, losing my muscles, you guys are ridiculous! Lisa: Do you want Mordecai to die? *'Rigby': No. We need to help Mordecai. Lisa: That means the muscles have got to go! Rigby: Okay! Craig: So what DOES get rid of muscles? *Skips: Rigby has just got to slack off each day Benson: And if he doesn't, HE'S FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rigby: So when do I start? Lisa: NowCategory:Crossovers Category:Episodes